I Dont Think I'll Make It
by KatastrophicKat
Summary: Recently Updated... Now with 16 chapters. After Jean's death, How do Marie and Scott cope? Who is Johnny? WHAT IS MONJEY! Find out! READ AND REVIEW! **Will be updated once I get reviews that help me out cuz I have MAJOR writer's block
1. Today & Tomorrow

Hey people! This is my first (published on X-Men story. It's almost 1 year after Jean's death and Rogue is feeling more alone than ever. Scott's still dead inside and Logan hasn't returned. Can Scott take away Rogue's lonliness? Can Rogue revive Scott's soul? Will Logan return? Find out in this fiction. (S/R)

I Dont Think I'll Make It.

(R&R)

Disclaimer: As much as I hate it, I dont own X-Men or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any other characters of my own affiliation that I choose to include. Thank you.

Chapter 1- Today and Tomorrow

Marie/Rogue POV

It was almost tomorrow, almost today. Wind blew slightly every few seconds and stars dotted the blanketing sky. I sat outside by Jean's headstone. A reminder of the death of my best friend. I stood up and walked in a ciricle around the fountain talking to myself. "Well Rogue, you've done it again my girl. You're alone again! Alone outside while everyone else is inside asleep, blissfully inside dreams or safe inside a contained nightmare. You're alone again. It's almost the anniversary you know. One year since you've been alone. One year since you've been without your best friend. One year since you watched Scott's soul die. One year since you've been locked into the icy world of lonliness. One year... Alot has happened. You pushed away Bobby unintentionally, you drifted. You buried yourself inside X work. You stopped sleeping alot. You left with her." I walked over and sat by the marble headstone, running my fingers along the engraved letters. My throat tightened more than it was and I felt the hot sensation of tears building. "Oh Jean, you don't know how much it hurts to not have you here. I miss you so much... But I do know why you did it. You wanted to save us. I wish you would have survived- so you could see me grow up. So you could marry Scott. So you could have kids of your own. I know everyone misses you, Especially Scott, but I'm so alone. So alone... Do you even hear me? Have you heard me every night since that day? Can you see me?" I looked up, "That was a dumb question. I know you can. I never thought I'd have you as my angel Jean. Never. I thought you'd always be here. I thought-" The tears broke loose as I began to cry. "Help me Jean! Help me! I'm lost and alone here without you. Can't you send me someone? Send me an angel? Send me some type of sign to know that you can see me, you can hear me and that you care! Please!" My shoulders shook and I pressed my cheek to the cool marble. "Please Jean." I whispered. I stood up as the clock chimed 12:01. It was tomorrow and today. I laughed bitterly, "Happy Anniversary Jean." I walked inside and to my room.

Scott POV

I had heard it all. I wasn't spying or anything, I was just outside because I couldn't sleep. Then I saw her. I heard her. Marie. Jean's best friend and former shadow. Marie. The girl who I protected like she was my little sister. Marie... who I had neglected and let drift into a cage of ice. After she went inside I walked to the marble headstone. "Jean, how can I help her?" I sighed and looked up at the moon. "Goodbye..."

Rogue/Marie POV

I woke up early, about 7 am. I was still dressed the same as I was last night, so I walked into my mess of a bathroom. "Mental note- Clean bathroom after shower..." I stripped down and let the hot water take away all thoughts.

At 7:30 I emerged with a sigh and wrapped a towel around myself. One year. I shivered and pulled a black tanktop out of my closet, then turned and grabbed shorts out of my drawer along with a thong. Jean had never understood their appeal. I laughed as I got dressed and walked into the bathroom. "What. A. Mess." I sighed and brushed my hair, the ivory streaks from Magneto framing my face. "Let's get cleaning!" I turned on my radio and took out my cleaning stuff. "ALL COUNTRY! ALL THE TIME!" The announcer said. I laughed and started to sing with the song. "Look at me. I live in a place, I never thought I'd be. I don't have the strength to fight anymore, or a reason not to leave. So tell me why I keep holding on. To something I just cannot save. What makes you stay? When your world falls apart. What makes you try one more time, when it's not in your heart. At the end of your rope, when you can't find any hope. You still look at him and say, I just can't walk away. Tell me what makes you stay?" I sighed, "Not very happy cleaning music." I changed the station. I danced around to some classics while throwing around clothes and towels and such.

Scott POV

I thought abou tknocking on her door, but I heard the music. I laughed and opened the door to see her dancing around to T.A.T.U's Show Me Love "Like a game of pick-up sticks. Played my F-king lunatics!" I laughed and she quickly turned off the radio. "Helloooo! Knocking!" I laughed again," You wouldn't have heard me anyways." "True.. So what do you want Scott? I'm cleaning." "I can see that. I just wanted to tell you... you aren't alone." She stiffened. "You heard me last night?" "Yeah..." "Scott! You had no right to spy on me like that!" "I wasn't! I was out walking because I couldn't sleep- and I heard you." She sighed, "Fine." She put on a smile I knew was fake, "But I'm ok now Scott. Really." "Don't lie to me." She paled, "Damn you! I always hated that." I walked over to her and hugged her, "I'm so sorry Marie. I didn't realize I had left you when you had lost her too." She buried herself in me, clinging, "Scott- I miss her so much." "So do I... so do I." I felt her tears on my neck and pulled back, "I won't leave you anymore. I promise."

Ok. I know it seems like a rough chapter. I'm sorry. I had a better one- but my computer ate it. ;-; I still mourn for it. I promise this will get better! Review and tell me what you wanna see. And the song is from the movie Hope Floats I think it's called WHAT MAKES YOU STAY. I'm not sure. I'll look it up. Lol. LATER! And um... I cant make my songs bold so I'll space em an stuff from now on. Love ya!


	2. Haunting Me

WELCOME TO CHAPTER 2! Thanks for sticking with me. I know my 1st chappy sucked. Ok. Once again. I do not own X-Men or any of it's characters. I also do not own the music I choose to use. I only own the plot and any characters affiliated with myself that I choose to include. Thank you! (R&R)

Time

For

Ch2!

6 months after ch1

Ch2- Haunting Me

Normal POV

Rogue laughed as she sat at the teacher's table beside Scott and Storm. She had finally gotten enough education to become a teacher at 'Mutant High.' "Hey Stripes." A familiar voice sounded behind her. She turned around, "Logan!" She got up and ran to him, hugging him tightly. "I didn't think you'd come back this time." "I kinda missed ya kid. So you're a teacher now at this place?" "Why not?" "Never thought you'd teach is all... Kinda thought you'd follow in Jean's footsteps." "I thought of it- But Hank has it under control.." Logan noticed her eyes cloud a bit and inwardly cringed. Rogue still wasn't completely over it. "Hey Rogue! You going to finish eating or what?" Logan looked over and glared at Scott. "What's one-eye doing with you?" "Nothing Logan. We're FRIENDS!" Logan growled and Rogue hit his arm. "Stop that!" He looked her over, "You sure as hell don't look like a teacher." Rogue was wearing jeans and a dark purple t-shirt. Her hair was still hanging down, with one of her 'stripes' shading her eyes a bit. Her lips were slightly glossed and pink. "No teacher at all." Rogue laughed. "Well I am. So deal with it. Go get some food and you can sit with us and catch up." She walked back over to the table, sitting between Scott and Storm again and Logan felt a flash of jealousy. "No way one-eye. You aren't taking her too." He walked over to the lunch line to get lunch, and felt his heart tighten when he heard the sound of Rogue's laughter.

Scott POV

I watched her get up and run to Logan. I wondered why I never got that treatment. Should I abandon her for long periods of time as well? "Scott- I know what you're thinking. You love her don't you?" I snapped to Ororo/Storm. "What? No. She's a friend... A sister..." But I knew I wanted more. Did she? Storm just laughed and sat back. She was still talking to Logan. I felt jealously lace through me. "Hey Rogue! you going to finish eating or what?" I called over. She turned and smiled at me with a nod. Logan seeped anger. I laughed inwardly to myself. She came walking back with a smile and laughed. "What?" "Logan said I wasn't a teacher." "I don't get it." "He said I didn't look like a teacher. Should I dress like an office assistant or something?" "Nah. You're okay the way you are. Besides, the teenage boys in your class wouldn't have any reason to pay attention in class anymore." She laughed and I smiled. "Scott, if I didn't know better I'd think you were flirting with me..." She whispered to me. I smirked, "Well, I might be and I might not be. Would the first be a problem?" She blushed a bit, causing my insides to flutter. Then, the alarm in my head went off.

_This is Rogue! MARIE! The girl you thought of as a little sister... but she has grown up and does have a nice fig- NO! Stop this Scott Summers. She probably thinks you're way old anyways... that... and she wants Wolfie... -.-! Damn Logan... _

The next thing I knew, Rogue was waving her hand infront of my face. I blinked and smiled, "Sorry. I spaced out. What have you been saying? Or.. doing?" She laughed and stood up. "I said that I was going to show Logan to his new room since the old one is now occupied. I'll see you later." She shook her head and said something- I think it was Spaz. I nodded," Yeah. Later."

Rogue/Marie POV

Scott was acting funny but I shook it off as I walked down the hall and up the stairs with Logan. It was great he was back, really, but for some reason I wasn't as happy as I had been everytime before. Was I getting used to it? I shrugged mentally and showed him his room. He made some comment about it smelling like flowers or something but I didn't pay attention. This had been Scott and Jean's room... It smelled like JEAN. I sighed, "Logan, this was Jean and Scott's room. Don't you remember?" He looked at me and I knew that he knew how this affected me. He hugged me, a rarity, and sighed. "Ah Stripes, I'm sorry. I know how close you were to Jean, even if you were a little jealous... And don't say you weren't." I didn't argue. "But she is gone... She's up there watching us all. I know she wouldnt want you feeling this way. I knew her well too, and she'd want you to be happy... You know that right stripes? Right?" I nodded, feeling myself starting to cry. "I gotta get out of here." I pushed away from him and ran. Down the hall, past a group of kids, past Scott, and outside. I kept running. I didnt know where I was going... and I didn't care. I just had to go. I had to get away. "MARIE!" I heard Scott and Logan yell at almost the same time. I quickly put on a helmet and started Scott's motercycle. "YOU GAVE HER KEYS TO THAT THING!" Logan was yelling. "Well, she was old enough, and I thought she'd want something to get around with." "I'm going to kill you when this is over." Logan threatened. It was empty, I knew, but at that moment I sped off, down the road, on the highway... anywhere...

About 1 hour later, I was in town.. The town where Jean and I used to shop. We were both well known here. It was funny. The town should have made me hesitant... should have made me feel lost. But it didnt. It made me actually feel closer to Jean. Like I was meant to be here. I walked into a CD store and looked around. "Well, might as well." I scanned a Linkin Park CD and put on the headphones. The first song was kinda off for me, but I finally found one I liked, actually several... And I bought it. I also bought Yellow Card, Velvet Revolver, My Chemical Romance, Pink and Ciara. Walking out with my CD's I put them in the holder...thingie. "I still dont know what to call this." I mumbled to myself. I went to another store, bought some clothes and then decided it was time to go. I felt better. Shopping had always made me feel better... Was this a sign from Jean? I started the bike and went home...

OK! Well that's the end of Chapter 2. Was it better than the first one? I think so. SO! Who thought it was good that Logan came back? I had to add him to the stew. Yes! The plot stew, the thing that bubbles on to help the story be better. Lol. I'm thinking of making Jean NOT be dead, but I dunno. I'm still wondering how I could work that out. Sorry for all those Rogue/Bobby lovers- But Scott and Rogue are way cuter. I mean, I like R/B but S/R is SUPA KAWAII! R&R! No flames.


	3. Music Take Me Away

Welcome to another exciting chapter of my story! As I'm writing this now it has no title, but I shall make one! I SHALL! Gimme suggestions. If I like it, then I shall make it the title and mention you an stuff in a chappy or 2 or 3. I dunno. ANYWAYS! More dramatic stuff, or maybe some punk rock. I dunno. Read on.

FYI- I have a whole bunch in my head so this is a potential long chapter!

I DO NOT OWN X-MEN! I DO OWN THE PLOT! I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS FROM X-MEN! I DO OWN ANY I MAKE UP!

Ch3- Music... Take me away

ROGUE POV

The next day everyone pretty much kept their distance, not that I went out much. I didnt even come down for breakfast. But I finally got dressed in some new shorts and a green tanktop that I bought with a japanese sign on it and went downstairs. No one was in the halls, so I went to the game room. No one was there either. I shrugged and walked to the stereo. I sifted through my personal stack of CD's in my box and took out the Sarah McLachlan one. "Sorry that I haven't listened to you since Jean died.."I told the Cd. I pressed play and looked around the empty room. The familiarity of the song calmed me a bit and I started singing with it for no apparent reason. Besides, no one was around.

"Listen as the wind blows, from across the great divide. Voices trapped in yearning. Memories trapped in time. The night is my companion. And solitude my guide. Would I spend forever here? And not be satisfied? And I would be the one, to hold you down. Kiss you so hard. I'll take your breath away- and after I, wipe away the tears. Just close your eyes dear. 

My eyes drifted closed, as I relived how Jean and I had stood here and sang this song. How we had laughed when we were caught. How we'd blush when they all said we were good...

"Through this world I stumbled, so many times betrayed- Trying to find an honest word, to find... the truth enslaved. Oh, you speak to me in riddles. And you speak to me in rhymes. My body aches to breathe your breath. Your words keep me alive. And I would be the one, to hold you down. Kiss you so hard. I'll take your breath away. And after that... wipe away the tears. Just close your eyes dear...--" 

My eyes snapped open when I heard a cough and I saw Scott. "What are you doing here?" I snapped. "I'm listening to you." "Why?" "I heard you... I wanted to talk to you at first... then I just listened. I thought you'd know I was here, but then I saw you had your eyes closed." "You could have tapped my shoulder." "But you were so good..." I turned off the music. "I dont want to talk about yesterday..." I stopped the CD. "Can you tell me why you just ran off and then locked yourself in your room?" "I didnt lock myself in!" "You stayed in ok. It's the same difference to me." I sighed... "Logan has the same room you and Jean shared... I get hit with so many memories that I had to leave. I had to get out. I'm sorry." My southern accent was heavier, a sign that I was distressed. He waled to me and hugged me, "I'm sorry Marie. If I had known, I would have had someone else take him or I would have went with you." I cried a bit into his shoulder, "I hurts so bad Scott, to be hit like that. To know that your best friend is gone." His hold tightened, "I know.." "But the town I went to should have hurt me too... Jean and I went there all the time. I mean, it's where we had our girly days. But it didnt. It helped. And then that CD... that song... that music... It took me back. Took me away. Took me to a time where I felt wanted. I mean, you've been doing a good job of making me happy when you're with me, but at night... It hits me again. And then comes that icy lonliness..." He only nodded. Then I heard a low growl and a, "Get the Hell away from her One-eye." I pulled away... "Logan..."

His claws were out, that smooth metal glinting. "You're not going to take her away from me too." He growled. "Logan! It isnt like that! I was feeling bad and crying! Scott helped me! What is WRONG with you! Why are you so jealous!" I yelled, again with a heavy southern accent coming out. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND I DONT WANT TO GO THROUGH WHAT I WENT THROUGH WITH JEAN!" I froze... "What?" "I love you, Marie..." I stepped away from them both. "How can you do this Logan?" He looked confused, "Do what?" "Logan, I would have been thrilled before, but after this has happened. After I've left ALL my past.. Logan. I haven't seen you in 6 months! NO! i'm not going to believe that now and then have you leave again or go off with another girl. That's one of the reasons I was JEALOUS of Jean. Because YOU wanted HER! She was my best friend Logan but I always hated the fact that you followed her around like a puppy. No Logan. No.." I walked out the side door and outside, where I saw Kitty reading a physics book. She looked up as I came out. "What's wrong?" "Logan" I replied, and went to my room.

Scott POV

I stood there after she left, staring at the door. Then I looked at Logan. "Are you insane?" I asked and then walked out the main door, and then up the grand stairs. I knocked on her door, and got no answer. I tried to open it, but it was locked. "Rogue... Marie... please open the door. It's Scott." I heard the radio, a nice love song or something I thought. I pounded on the door. "MARIE!" There was silence... then the click of the lock. I sighed with relief and opened the door. She stood there, her shirt wrinkled and her hair mussed. Her eyes were red from crying, her cheeks tear-streaked. "Marie... I-" She hurled herself in my arms and huggled me. I just sighed and held her. Moving to sit on my bed. "Why is everything so messed up now? Why did it all have to change?" She cried. For once I had no answer except for, "I dont know..." We sat on her bed like that for about 15 minutes until she looked at me, straight in the eye- sort of.. "Scott, I don't love him." I blinked. "What?" "I don't love Logan. I mean, I used to think I did, but now I know it was only a crush. Scott, I don't love Logan that way. He's more of a father figure..." "Why are you telling me this?" She didn't answer, and I decided that I didnt want to know at that moment. "Rogue, what makes you happy?" I asked finally. She blinked, as if in thought then replied, "I dont know. Spending time with you... Teaching... Being able to not suck the life out of everyone with one touch unless I want to... and singing... Singing reminds me of happier days.." "Well, you're already with me, and you're teaching me a little about yourself and not sucking the life out of me." She smiled and laughed a bit. "So the only thing left is singing." She stated. "Exactly." She laughed, "Scott I'm not very good." "Sure you are. I heard you earlier and I can tell you that it's an improvement from when you and Jean used to sing." Light slowly came back into her eyes. "Really?" "Really really." "O-k. But Scott, it's just you..." "So." She smiled and stood up, "Right. Well, I know I must look horrible." "Nah. You look kinda cute." "I'm not cute." She pouted. I laughed and hugged her," Fine fine. Just sing and be happy." The smile came back to her face. "Alright." She rushed to her CD box that she had upstairs with her and started flipping through it. "Oh! No not that one." She kept talking to herself. Finally she put in a CD and turned up the volume. "This may be a bit girly but oh well." She said, causing me to laugh again.

"When I was just a little girl my momma used to tuck me into bed and she'd read me story. It always was about a princess in distress and how the guy would save her and end up with the glory. I'd lie in bed and think about, the person that, I wanted to be. Then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me. 

I dont wanna be like Cinderella. Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar, waitin for somebody- to come and set me free. I dont wanna be like some girl waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me. Oh I will survive. I know somebody's on my side. Oh no no no. Oh yes. I'd rather rescue myself. 

"Someday I'm gonna find someone that wants me body-soul, heart and mind and is not afraid to show that he loves me. Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am- Don't need nobody taking care of me." She smiled and said, "Logan!" I laughed and she continued. "I will be there for him just as stong as he will be there for me." She started laughing and couldn't finish it. I turned off the music and she fell back on the bed in a fit of giggles. "It's good to laugh." She sighed. "It's good to see you laugh." I told her. She smiled, "Thanks Scott." "Anytime." She sat up and hugged me. I suddenly felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders as I hugged her back. _Woah Scott! Remember our talk before? _I ignored the little voice and pulled back to lookat Rogue. "Marie I-" Her eyes held a bit of confusion but I pushed all hesitation aside and kissed her lightly on the lips, just a brush. She touched her lips with her fingertips and looked at me in askance, "Scott?" "Marie, I think I love you. I mean, I want to be with you. Something about being around you, with you, lifts me up a bit. It feels right. I know There's a big age difference, I mean I was 21 when you were 16 but that's only 5 years right? I mean, I really care for you and-" She cut me off by pressing her fingertips to my lips. "Scott... I care for you too. And if you're asking me to be with you to see if anything develops, I say yes... Okay? Nod if you understand and promise not to babble anymore, otherwise I'm going to have to keep holding your lips closed." I nodded and she smiled, and dropped her arm down.

Okay! Well! I thought if I didnt start a new chappy this would be a story in a chapter so I'm going to break off and do another chappy. Push that button to go forwards.

Push that button and review ANYWAYS! lol Later

Song Disclaimers:

I do not own The Sarah McLachlan song _Possession_

I so not own the Cheetah Girl's song _Cinderella_

If there are any songs you think should be in this story then let me know what they are and I shall consider it! Love you all!


	4. Invisable Tomorrow

Ok! Chappy 4! Logan shall find out about Scott and Rogue! I dont know why I keep saying Shall but oh well. ON WITH THE STORY! This chapter is Rogue only since I'm going through writer's block for Scott's chara..

I do not own X-men and blah blah blah. You know from chapters 1-3 -.-

Ch4! - Invisable Tomorrow

(No this particulat title has no meaning- it was just pretty!)

3 days after CH 3

Rogue POV

I grumbled as my alarm went off at 6 AM. AGAIN! I was sooo not adjusted to being a teacher yet. I literally rolled outta bes and crawled into the bathroom. The lights woke me up and I stood, undressed and quickly took a shower. I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. I had just come out of the bathroom when I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked as I opened my closet. "It's Scott. Let me in." I laughed, "I'm in a towel." "So." I heard teasing in his voice. "Oh fine." I walked over and opened the door. He stepped in, quickly closed it and pulled me against him into a kiss. I melted against him and kissed back. I pulled back and smiled, "That's a very good way to say good morning." I walked back to my closet. He laughed, "Very good way to start the day." I smiled more and started looking through my clothes. "I don't know what to wear today." I mumbled, temporarily forgetting Scott was there... Until he said something. "Wear that red tanktop I like so much." I turned around, "You mean the one that says My imaginary friend thinks you have serious mental problems. Or the one that says My boyfriend is better than yours! Or just the red one that has ROGUE on the back?" He laughed, "The last one." "And what kind of pants do I wear?" I asked, smirking and crossing my arms. "Those silvery hip huggers." "Scott, those show my ass off." He laughed. "Exactly." "Well, other people will see it too." "As long as I get to see it." I laughed and shook my head, "Three days and he's already wanting me. I must be good." I took my clothes and walked into the bathroom to change.

When I got out Scott was sitting on my bed and I leaned against the dorr frame to take a good look at him. His hair was shaggier than usual, meaning he needed a haircut. He wore black sunglasses other than his wrap-around. He was wearing a dark blue muscle shirt and DAMN did he have the muscles. Every detail of his abs were outlined from this shirt. He had on jeans and a black belt on. He was also wearing the black shoes we had bought on our outing the other day... All in all- he looked hot. Finally he noticed me and smiled, "Perfect." "I could say the same, but I think you need one more thing." I walked over to my desk and took out the white box I had hidden in there. He looked confused as I opened the box. "What?" I pulled out a gold chain with an eagle pendant on it and placed it around his neck. He blinked, "Rogue, this is awesome." I smiled, "Now we match." I pulled mine out of my shirt and he looked at me. "Why?" "I know I've had mine longer, but you've always liked it and I wanted to do something nice for you." He pulled me into his lap with a smile, "Thank you." I smiled, "You're welcome." His lips brushed over mine in a light kiss and I blushed. The clock went off again and I sighed, "Time to go to work." We stood up and walked out of my room hand in hand.

I sighed and flopped into my chair at lunch. I was soooooo tired. I layed my head down on my hands on the table and closed my eyes. "What's wrong Rogue?" Storm asked. I felt her sit down across from me as I mumbled about being tired. She laughed, "Today was pretty stressful right? I mean, you have exams coming up. It's harder on the teacher than the students." I looked up long enough to say, "Everytime you guys told us that I thought it was a load of bull, but I was very wrong." I dropped my head back down with a thunk as soon as Scott sat down beside me. "Tired?" He asked. "Very." I replied with a yawn. The smell of pizza assaulted my sense of smell and I sat up, "Pizza!" Scott laughed and handed me my lunch. "Aww! Thank you!" I started to eat and then saw Logan across the room. I stiffened. Logan and I hadn't had a talk or anything since the incident in the game room... I didn't even look at him in the hall. He was watching me and I leaned closer to Scott without thinking. He looked down at me in a confused way, but then followed where I was looking and realization crossed his face. "It's alright honey. I'm here." I laced my fingers through his and leaned against him slighty, breathing in the scent of his cologne. Storm took my attention away from Logan when she commented, "You two look so cute together." I laughed, "Thanks. I think you and Professor X would look cute." She blushed, "I- I dont think that will happen." I smiled devillishly. "You like him dont you?" "No no! What ever gave you that idea?" "Your blush for starters." We started laughing and Logan was forgotten for the rest of lunch. Me, stuck in my little bubble world with Scott, Storm and my friends, with Logan and other terrors locked out...

Ok! End of chappy 4. I guess I made the title fit into the story. Lol. I didn't think that would happen. WELL! Hopefully sometime soon I'll figure out that happens next... maybe you guys have suggestions? One of my friends thinks I should make Jean really be alive but I think that's kinda gay... I dunno. She's supposed to be dead, why make her come back? I mean- I dont hate Jean, but I'm not her biggest fan! Read and Review! I love all my fans...


	5. One Kiss

Welcome to Chapter 5 if you've managed to want to read this far... lol. I'm hoping yes! Ok! So! Storm has a crush on Professor X! (Which I'm wondering if I'm going to make anything come of that.) In this chapter Logan finds out about Scott and gets jealous and blah blah blah. More will happen but stil... the fighting... the jealousy... who will Rogue ultimately choose? Only I know... I think. lol I'm not quite sure at this point. Oh well! Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN X-MEN! I DO OWN THE PLOT! I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS FROM X-MEN! I DO OWN ANY I MAKE UP!

Story Fairy: Flies out from my backpack I MADE THIS STORY!

Me: o.o; Nu-uh.

Story Fairy: YES! I DID! YOU KNOW IT!

Me: shoves fairy back in backpack ;;;;

Chapter 5- One Kiss From You

Rogue POV

I sat in my bedroom, at my desk, grading papaers from the practice mid-term/finals that I had given today. I felt very comfortable in my pajama pants and big ol' t-shirt. I had pulled my hair up in a scrunchie, but one ivory lock still hung down. It was too quiet, and I was beginning to wonder if I should have took up the other teachers' offers to grade with them. I shrugged, "Music fills a room." I clicked on my CD player and pushed play. The opening of a song by Staind filled my head and I changed it. Staind was for when I was mad... And then Salt Shakur by YYT (Ying Yang Twins) came on. I laughed and started grading papers to that. Scott walked in right when it said, "She naked. Soakin wet." The surprise on his face was soooo worth it. I turned it off while laughing and looked at him, "What?" "What the heck was that?" "Salt Shakur." o.o "Alright..." (A/N- Anytime I do Then it's the character's face. In this case it was Scott's face. Lol. ok? Cool. ON WARDS STORY FAIRY!) He just nodded. I smirked, "Scott, babe, did you need anything?" "Oh! Yeah! Um.. Professor X wants you in the game room with the rest of us when you're done grading papers. It's the annual Teacher Relaxation thing." I nodded, "Will you wait for me to change?" He smiled, "Why?" "Because I think it's about time that EVERYONE knows just how much I love you." I said, grabbing clothes and walking into the bathroom.

Scott POV

I blinked a bit. She had said she loved me... For the first time. I felt lighter than I had after any time Jean had said it- and we were going to get married! It was at that moment that I realized that I truly did love her too... She walked out of the bathroom in a shiny black haltar top, a shirt I loved so much on her. She also wore shiny black hip-huggers and no shoes. She had taken her hair down and it framed her face nicely. I held out my hand, "Let's go, my love." She smiled, laced her fingers with mine, and walked out the door with me.

Rogue POV

We walked into the game room and I was surprised. It was slightly decorated. There was a catered lunch-type thing on a long table.. and a karaoke machine on the stage... with a camera attatched to it. "Wow." I breathed. When I finally came to my senses, I realized that I had let go of Scott's hand and was standing right at the stage... I felt Scott wrap his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder, "Well?" "Scott.. I want to do that!" I sounded like a 5 year old at Nascar Days. (A/N I'll explain about Nascar Days the bottom for those of you who don't know what it is.) He laughed, "Well then do it." I walked over to the book where Professor X was changing CDs for the things. "Going to sing Roguie?" He asked, using that baby-ish nickname ha had developed for me. I smiled tenderly at the man I had come to think of like a gradnfather. "Yeah... I just gotta find the right song." I flipped through the book until I found the perfect song.. And told Professor X the CD data numbers... Then I got onstage. "Attention people!" A computer-like voice sounded. Everyone looked at me and I took a deep breath. _It's ok. You're in your room with only Scott to listen to you. Only Scott. _I told myself. The music started and I took the mic off the stand. "I'm dreamin of one kiss from you. A love long and true. We'll go on and on and... I dont wanna hear that I'm too young. To know it's love that make me feel this way. Because I dont have to feel the heat of the sun. To know it's shining on me everyday. When it's warm outside, And the look in your eyes, is longing to show me the way. I don't want to wait." 

I threw out my arms, eyes closed, hear tilted back and sang my heart out.

"Just one kiss from you, and suddenly.. yeah.. I can see the road laid out infront of me. You give me strength, you give me hope. And when you hold me in your arms you make me whole. And I dont know just what I would do, without one kiss from you...(3..4).. I don't wanna hear my time will come, when it feels like it's already here. We should learn to walk before we run. But why go anywhere when you're already here? Cause when I reach out to you. So sad and confused. And feeling like I could cry, you dry my eyes. Just one kiss from you, and suddenly.. yeah.. I can see the road laid out infront of me. You give me strength, you give me hope. And when you hold me in your arms you make me whole. And I dont know just what I would do, without one kiss from you- I'm dreaming of one kiss from you. A love long and true. We'll go one and on and... I'm looking for one kiss goodnight. To last all my life. (on and on and)- Just one kiss from you, and suddenly.. yeah.. I can see the road laid out infront of me. You give me strength, you give me hope. And when you hold me in your arms you make me whole. And I dont know just what I would do, without one kiss from you... I'm looking for one kiss goodnight. To last all my life.. "

The room was deathly silent and then it was like i was going to go deaf. Everyone was clapping and I was blushing. Scott pulled me into his arms and I buried my face in his chest to hide my blush. (Disclamier For Song! That song is ONE KISS FROM YOU by Britney Spears. I do not own it!)

Ok. I kinda forgot where I was going with this chapter so.. lol I'ma stop and re-read my whole story. When I figure it out and start chapter 6 I will post that too! love all u who reviewed! Glad u loved my ficcie! And um... I dunno if those lyrics were all good because I was typingg. XD I would also love to take this change to tell my boyfriend that I love him!

Fairy: MINE MINE MINE

oo throws backpack in the basement and locks the door ;; hehe R&R

X-Girl


	6. Deliverance

AH HA! It's Chapter 6 people! OMG! I never thought people would like my fic that much... shrugs Oh yeah! I forgot to explain about Nascar DAys in the last chapter. Ok well I live in Randleman NC. NC is where Richard Petty lives. OK? Well he sponsors a fair-type thing called NASCAR DAYS. There's food and games and art n stuff like that. There's also a car show and a couple radio stations. Ok? Reall fun. ANYWAYS!

People are thinking Logan's cooking up a plan. Is he? Well- only I know! HA! I'm not tellin. Well ok! This is chapter 6!

Chapter 6- Deliverance

Rogue POV

3 Weeks after Ch 5

Scott and I sat outside with Ororo and Professor X. It had been weeks frought with exams and we were taking a break. Ororo was teasing Scott and I about being love birds and I was having such a good time. The reason I said was is because Logan ruined it. "Hey Stripes.. Can we talk?" I had no excuse to say no so I got up and walked away from the group.

"What do you want Logan?"

"I love you Marie. Why can't you accept that?"

"Logan I'm with Scott."

"Yeah yeah! Everyone I wanted was with Scott."

"Well maybe it's because... YOU ALWAYS WANT WHAT YOU CANT HAVE. Well you know what... TOO DAMN BAD!" With that I turned and walked back to the group... not hearing the comment made my Logan, "I'm not giving up."

Hours later I was laying on my bed listening to music while Scott was in the shower. He came out a few moments later in a towel and I smiled. "Look at my sexy man." He laughed, "Look all you want my sexy woman." He leaned down and kissed me... then the intercom beeped. "Scott! I need you to go on a retrieval mission for me... And you cannot take Rogue." "Why not? Rogue always goes with me." "Because while I believe you may handle this... Rogue will be overly emotional." I tensed as Scott asked what it was and the professor replied, "Jean's body..."

4 DAYS later

I paced the room. Scott should have been home by now. I tried his link again but no answer... Did he run into trouble? I sighed and sat on the bed. "WHERE IS HE?" "Who?" I looked up to see Logan, who I wasn't on the best of terms with at the moment. "Scott. My boyfriend." "Ow. That hurt Stripes." "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" "Nothing... Except what I can't have." I glared at him. "Bye Logan." I shut the door in his face.

That night I lay on the bed with a sigh again. "Scott.." I breathed out. I turned in the radio to get my mind off things and instantly recognised the song. I sat up, walked to the open window and sat down. "The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart. Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl. The real me is to laugh all night, lyin in the grass just talkin about love. But lately I've been jaded. Life got so complicated. Well I'm still thinking about it. I almost forgot what it was like. To know what love feels like. Cause with you, I can let my hair down. I can say anything crazy and know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground. With nothing but a t-shirt on, I've never felt so beautiful, baby as I do now. Now that I'm with you. 

"You speak and it's like a song. And just like that all my walls come down. It's like a private joke, just meant for us to know. I relate to you naturally and everyone else just fades away."  The radio faded out as I saw the X Jet come in. "Scott.." I ran out of the room and downstairs, quicker than I ever have before.

Scott POV

I climbed out of the jet with a groan and a sigh. I was so tired. As soon as I saw Rogue, I smiled and pulled her into my arms. "Scott.." she whispered against my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head, "You have to go inside. You're not ready to handle this yet... I wasnt either." I took her hand and tried to take her inside but she pulled away. "No. Scott, you can't keep protecting me like I'm a little kid. Please.." I sighed and then tensed when I saw her go pale. Haunted eyes followed Jean's lifeless body. Hank saw and zipped up the body bag.. "The funeral is tomorrow..." I then was able to lead my Marie away.

Sry such a bad ending. But I had to put the Jean thing to rest. It was troubling me. Badly. OK! SO! R&R! Hopefully i will finish ch7 to put up with ch 6 but I dunno. I do not own the song. It's by Jessica Simpson. I also dont own X-Men. oo I wish I did


	7. LMDF

Welcome welcome to chapter 7! I know most of you are reading this and not reviewing. Please stop doing that. -- It isnt nice. I want to know what you think of my fic! out of 726 hits I only have 7 reviews... REVIEW DAMN U! Ok! Not alot else to say so... ONWARDS! I do not own Xmen

Ch7- Lay Me Down Forever

MARIE pov

I slept fitfully that night. Jean did that to herself for us. The professor asked me to prepare... something for the funeral. I accepted. I buried myself in Scott, who was moved into my room after Jean was brought home. Home... no. She's not home. She's out there somewhere. Still at the lake.. It was 2 AM when sleep finally consumed me.

Everyone showed up for the funeral. Logan stood in the back, not wanting to get close. Finally my time came. "_Jean was like my sister... I wanted to be just like her. She made me laugh, we had secrets. We fought and borrowed each other's clothes. We went shopping... Then she left. I tried to pretend she was at college but then realized she was to old! She was gone. And she wouldnt have wanted me to live in a lie of her... So I wrote what i'm about to sing for you." _I handed the pianist the sheet music and took a deep breath.

"Are you out there? Can you see me? Where are you if you're not here? Last night I saw you. Oh yes you came to me. You came to me in my dreams. You said

"Lay me down forever. Let me rest in peace. Remember all our joyus memories. Know that soon you'll be with me... Lay me down forever...

"I got up and paced the floor. I ran through the church doors and screamed aloud to the emptiness. I couldnt believe, that you'd ask that from me. Not after all we've been through. And you said 

"Lay me down forever. Let me rest in peace. Remember all our joyus memories. Know that soon you'll be with me... Lay me down forever...

"I collapsed to my knees. Cried out my miseries and then I stood up strong. I will remember you. I know I'll be with you. I'll meet you at the gates... The music softened as I did

"I will lay you down forever. I will do what you ask of me. I know I will never forget you. I'll remember like you told me to do... I will be with you. I hope you rest in peace. I will lay you down forever..." 

As I looked up, everyone was crying.. and so was I. "_I will be with Jean someday... until then.. I'll do as she'd want me to. And I'll lay her down..." _I put the mic down and walked out of the room. I sat in the hallway trying to control myself when I heard footsteps coming towards me. I looked up, "What do you want Logan?" "Are you okay kid?" "I'm fine. What do you care? I've been horrible to you." "Yes... yes you have. But i still care about you Stripes." I smiled a bit and he sat beside me. "Just because you yelled at me a few times doesn't mean i'm going to leave you." "Logan... You said you wouldn't give me up. I'm begging you to. You'd hurt me Logan. You'd end up leaving. I want to be with the good guy. Scott loves me. He cares about me. Please just let me be happy and accept my choice. I'll always love you, but only as a good friend." He sighed, "I've been thinking Stripes. And I will try... but no promises." I nodded and stood up as Scott came out to take me back to our room.

I know it's short but i want a good mood after all this. And I DO own Lay Me Down Forever. I wrote it! ok! I wrote it when my friend died in a car wreck.. v.v.. anyways. Read and Review. Love u all!


	8. The Choice

Welcome Back to IDTIMI! lol I got that from one of my friends. Again I say. Remember to review after you read. I've had alot of writer's block lately and I could only wish I had reviews to help me. v.v OK! Back to the story thingie! This is Chapter 8 people!

Chapter 8!- The Choice.

Rogue POV

2 months after chapter 7

I sighed happily. Summer. Time to wash away all the bad times of the past and relax. Storm and I were lazily floating around the pool on a raft float, sipping our sodas and talking. "I can't believe summer is finally here." She said as she stretched, reminding me somewhat of a cat. "I know! It's so nice!" I sank deeper into my raft and we laughed. All of a sudden... we were tipped over by a huge wave. "SCOTT SUMMERS!" I yelled after I came up, wiping water out of my eyes. He surfaced, laughing. "Not funny!" I tried to pretend to be super pissed, but Scott was so adorable that I couldnt. He swam over and lifted me up bridal style. Unknowing what he was thinking, I screamed and clung to him. "Scott if you throw me in that water I will personally hurt you." But he just kissed me. My eyes softened a bit and I smiled, "I love you Scott." "I love you too Marie." "HEY! Enough of the huggy kissy crap!" I heard Jubilee yell and I laughed. "Get a boyfriend Jubes!"

Later on we all sat in the cafeteria at our big table. It suddenly hit me that I was part of a group much larger than I ever thought possible. We were happily talking, and then Logan came up with a letter in his hand. "What's this Wolfie?" I asked as he handed it to me. Then I saw the return address. "My parents."

Scott POV

I watched as my Marie paled. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Scott. This letter is from my parents. Or about them. I havent talked to them since I left home... How did they find me?" "My guess is TV." Logan remarked. I glared at him slightly, then turned back to Marie. "What's it say?"

_Dear... Marie,_

_It's not mom. It's not dad. It's me. Jessi. Your sister. (AN- No I dont think she had a sister but in this fic SHE DOES) It's been a long time. You ran away from home. You didnt call to let us know you were okay. All we knew about you was what we started getting off TV. To the point of this letter... I want to see you. You and I used to be so close Re-re. Then you became one of them. And left. Come home Marie. Come home before it's too late. _

"Before it's too late?" I heard myself say. Then Marie balled up the letter and threw it away. "She still doesnt accept what I am." She muttered. I sighed, "Honey, you have to go. She wants to see you." "No. I dont trust her. Not anymore."

Later that night... I convinced her to go. But I was going too.

I know it's short but hey! I just got back! I will probably post chapter 9 later on in the day. R&R! And no. I dont own X-Men. I forgot to put that above. ''


	9. ReUnited

Welcome to chapter 9. Today our little Marie goes home with Scott. Will she bring Jessi back? Only I know!

I do not own x-men.

WEEEEE! On to chapter 9. Dedicated to everyone who reviews for this chapter! WEE!

Chapter 9- Reunited

MARIE POV

One week after chapter 8

I fidgeted in the X jet. I hadnt been home in so long... What was everyone going to think when I showed up? Would they be afraid to hug me until I tell them I can actually control my power now? I felt Scott grip my hand and a little bit of relief washed over me. At least I had him.

We arrived and I stood there awhile, staring at the house. And then the door opened. A girl with caramel colored hair and sea green eyes stepped out and stood on the porch. "Welcome home sista!" She exclaimed, waving. She was dressed in a skimpy little skirt and a tanktop. Immediately I thought _Skank_ but then I remembered this was my little sister so I couldnt.. no... shouldnt think that. "Hi Jessi." I replied, unenthusiastic. I took off my X hoodie and shook out my hair. I was dressed in a black tanktop that said "Different" and a tight-ish pair of dark denim shorts, with my black slip on shoes for comfort. Jessi stepped off the porch and I took a step back, running into Scott. "No, you're going." He told me. I sighed and took 2 steps forwards. Jessi hugged me. "It's been so long." then she looked past me and I saw that carnal lust in her eyes. Jealously and possession immediately coursed through me. "Who is this?" She asked, swaying over to Scott. I pulled her backwards by her belt loop. "That's Scott. My boyfriend" I told her. Scott smiled a bit, "Nice to meet you." Jessi looked him up and down and then said, "Very nice to meet you." then to both of us, "please come on in." Scott laced his fingers with mine and we started to walk towards the house. "I think your sister likes me." He whispered. "A little too much." I whispered back. He laughed and pulled me closer to him. I smiled.

I paused once we stepped inside. The once familiar scent of the house flooding me. My dad's cigars. My mom's perfume and cooking. My older brother's cologne. Where was my essence? But then again I knew the answer. It was gone. My mom walked in the living room humming a tune, wiping her hands on a towel and stopped once she saw me. "Marie!" I smiled weakly as I watched all her emotions play through her eyes. Shock, then curiosity, anger, confusion and then nothing. "What are you doing here?" "Jessi invited me momma." That word felt so foreign on my tongue. "Really? Well. She hasnt told us anything. DON! JONATHAN! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" She yelled upstairs. My dad came down. Where I had remembered him as a slim, elegant man he was now grey and old looking. Then came my brother, Johnny. I was the only one allowed to call him that. He looked so much like me. Or I like him. He had my dark hair color... my eyes. I felt like crying when I saw the shock on his face. "Marie." He breathed out, a sort of choked sound. "Johnny." Tears fell down my cheeks as he rushed over and hugged me tightly. I wondered if he had forgotten about my mutation. But then it was all gone as he and I cried together. "I'm so sorry, Johnny." I repeated over and over. After about 10 minutes we pulled back, looked at each other and started laughing. "You didnt kill him!" Jessi's voice cut into our little bubble. "Oh! Yeah. I can control my power now." I stepped back into Scott's protectiveness and looked at my momma, dad, and Jessi with a guarded expression. My dad just stood there... and then started crying. "My little girl." "Ah daddy." I laughed a bit and hugged him. My mom joined in and soon I felt like nothing had happened... until my dad looked up at Scott.

"WHO IS THIS BOY!"

"Daddy this is my boyfriend and you WILL be nice!"

"Don't tell me what to do! Who is he? Why is he here? What is he?"

I sighed, "Daddy. He's my boyfriend and I love him. His name is Scott Summers and yes he's a mutant like me. Next question?"

"What does he do?" My momma asked. "Shoots red beams at people..." I replied innocently. "WHAT!"

I heard Johnny say "COOL!" and laughed. He always was on my side.

"HEY!" Everyone got quiet. "Can I please just sit down for a bit? I'm not going to be here very long. I want to know what's new." My mother glared at Johnny, "He's like YOU!" I blinked and then looked at Johnny. He shrugged, "Found out soon after you left. I would have went with you but I didnt know where you were until we saw you on TV." My eyes were like this --- O.O

3 hours later

Scott and I got ready to leave. I kept looking over at Johnny with a sad look. He was my brother. My twin to be exact. How could I leave him? I didnt even know what his mutation was. "Scott..." I gave him a look and he sighed. "Marie. He might not want it." I called Johnny over. "Come with us." "What?" "Johnny. You know our family. I can tell momma hates you. Come with us." For a second I thought he'd kill me... But then he smiled and nodded. I hugged him and gave Scott the HA HA look. He rolled his eyes, "Not another one." "HEY!" I hit him on the shoulder and laughed. He hugged me and I kissed him, "Thank you." "Not a problem."

We arrived back at the mansion... with my brother.

Ok so I wanted to add more charas. I got tired of using just X people. IS THAT SO WRONG! ;-; lol jk. Well that's it! R&R! I want at least 5 new reviews until I post chappy 10 and I already have it ready. WEEEEEE!


	10. Magnetic

Chapter 10 people! This is the longest I've ever written a fic. Usually no one cares! lol I know what u smart ass people are gonna say. You dont care either. Well if that's the case then go away. Ok . This is chapter 10. I do not own X-men. I do own Johnny. And Jessica.

1 **year** after chapter 9

Chapter 10- Magnetic

ROGUE PoV

It was kinda nice having my brother with us. He was so fun to be around... And had really taken to his mutant studies. I was there when we assessed his powers. He has super strength and can't be killed by anything... Unless it's like... Old age. So he's not immortal. Which is still kinda confusing but I dont care. When I asked if he knew of any of his powers he told me he knew he couldnt be killed... And I asked how. I really wish I hadn't...

_**FLASHBACK!**_

**"Johnny!" I called after him, running down the halls to reach him. He smiled, "Hey sis. What's shakin?" "I really hate that phrase but o well. Did you know about any of your powers?" "...Yes" "How did you find out? Did you get shot?" He sighed, "You're going to not like it if I tell you." We started walking down the staircase. "Come on Johnny. I want to know." He leaned against the wall at the bottom. "Ok fine." I walked close to him. "Marie... after you left... I tried to kill myself. I cut my wrists. I shot myself. Nothing worked. It just healed..." I blinked, "ARE YOU CRAZY!" "I told you that you wouldn't like it." He just walked to his next class...**

**_END FLASHBACK _**

I sighed as I finished grading my papers and layed back on the bed Scott and I now shared. We'd now been together about 2 years (I think) And we still weren't engaged... And we were happy as hell. He walked in, took one look at me and laughed, "Rough day?" "Essays. I think if I had to grade one more tonight my eyes would cross." I replied. He laughed again, "That's why I dont do the essays unless I have to." I stuck my tongue out at him. He sat down at the computer and I forgot that I hadn't shut my old song file. "No Scott! DONT!" I jumped up and quickly closed it. "What was that?" "Nothing." "Marie." "NOTHING!" He smirked, "I could always pull it back up." "Password protected." "What is it!" "Just some old songs... and some new ones... That you dont need to see." "You either show me or I hack into it." "I hate how you can do that..." He smirked. I sighed. "FINE!" I put in the code and the file popped up, words and notes flooding the screen. "Happy now?"

It was an hour and a half later and he was still reading those songs. I layed there on the bed, tired of watching TV, and watched the ceiling fan spin. Then I dont know. I just started to sing.

"I never walked on water, I never saw a reason to go out that far. I never found a star that made a wish. But now the sky is listening to my heart. It can break me, make me. Love me- hate me. I dont care anymore.

"Till you it was nothing but lonely nights. It was nothin but sad goodbyes for me to fall through. Come true like change, an awakening. Somebody is making me the only one in the room. But nobody can do nobody till you...

"And the more you talk, the less I fear. No matter what you say we're still in the same hemisphere. And it's comforting just to know that where ever I go a part of me is staying here with you.

"So you can take me, shake me. If you want you can chase me. Love me for me and stay away from the door. 

"Till you it was nothing but lonely nights. It was nothin but sad goodbyes for me to fall through. Come true like change, an awakening. Somebody is making me the only one in the room. But nobody can do nobody till you...

""Till you it was nothing but lonely nights. It was nothin but sad goodbyes for me to fall through. Come true like change, an awakening. Somebody is making me the only one in the room. But nobody can do nobody till you..." (LYNDSAY LOHAN! NOBODY TILL YOU)

When I opened my eyes and looked over at Scott he was looking at me. "I had just got to reading that one." I laughed. "Yayness." He shook his head. These are really good. Ever think of trying to become famous?" "Yeah... but then I'd have to leave you for long periods of time and it would interfere with my X work." "I see." That and I was a chicken -.-

the next day

It was hot. Boiling. Ro and I were cooling off in the pool when I heard Johnny coming around the corner. I would have yelled for him but then I realized he had headphones on... and was singing a song from Papa Roach. Called Scars.

I know that was short but I'm kinda busy what with school coming up and all. Sorry. If you want me to make Johnny sing good tell me. If not then I'ma just make the girls laugh and play it off as no big thing. R&R. I could care less about flames. LATER


	11. I'd Do Anything

Welcome To Another Exciting Chapter! I'm sorry to those of you who have been waiting sooooo long for me to update but I've had alot of stuff going on. Majorly. Anyways. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed. This is the most support I've gotten on ANY of my stories. To answer a big question-- YES! There will be a person for Logan... in the future. Hehe. ANYWAYS! Welcome back. Read and Review. I love you all!!! I do not own anyone but Johnny.. Jessica.. and the few other minor characters I came up with.. Oh and the plot. I own the plot. Hehe. ENJOY!

Chapter 11- I'd Do Anything...

We stayed quiet in the water, so he wouldnt notice. But he did when I sneezed. "Ah dammit!" This caused Johnny to blush and quickly walk away. We laughed and sank into the water against the walls. "I dont see why he was blushing.. He's quite good." "Just like his sister." Ro commented. I smiled, "Thanks Ro." "You're quite welcome, Rie." "I hate that nickname.." "And I hate Ro.. So we're even." I laughed and then stood up, "I'm going to get outta here before I get all wrinkled like a prune." "Good idea." We wrapped our towels and began to walk inside... But... Logan stopped me.

I told Ororo to go ahead and go inside and stepped back away from Logan, "What do you want Logan?" "What did I do?" I sighed, "You know perfectly well what you've done. Now I have to go.. I want to change." I went to walk away and he grabbed my wrist, "Marie." "DONT.. Call me that. Now let go." Nothing happened. "Logan.." "HEY!" Scott walked outside, causing my body to tingle with relief. "Let her go, Logan. Now." I heard Logan growl, but he let me go. Scott pulled me in to his arms, "You ok?" "I'm fine." I leaned up, gave him a quick kiss and then walked upstairs. "But I do want dry clothes." He laughed and that's all I know of what happened next.

Scott's PoV

I watched her walk inside, a slight smile on my face. She was so cute. Then I remembered that Logan was there and turned back to him. "What did you want from her?" "None of your business One-Eye." He snapped, and then he just.. walked away. "Wow. So un-Logan like. Oh well." I went back inside and up to the room I shared with Marie.

Ok so it's short. But I've gotta go to work soon and I am running out of ideas! Someone help me.. I dont wanna have to kill this story.


	12. Prelude

Ok so thanks to the people who reviewed today. You motivated me to push out a new chapter. I really didnt have any ideas but you all helped me. I've been sitting here thinking of all the new things I can do to make this story better. And I think this chapter will be.. interesting. This is going to start the Xavier/Ororo thing ok? It will also give us a lil insight to Ororo...Watch how it unfolds. Thanks to my girl for helping give me a good setting for this. **blah blah blah DISCLAIMER blah blah blah. You know the drill from my last chapters**

Chapter 12- **Prelude**

**Ororo's PoV **

**2 hours after chapter 11**

I heard giggles coming from Scott and Marie's room and smiled. It was so great that the two had found each other throgh so much tragedy. Me? I had found a true friend. Yes, I was close to Jean.. But not as close as I am with Marie. Jean never opened up.. Never had fun. It was all work and no play. But I do miss her..

I walked down the hall to the library, starting to feel alone. Marie and Scott were together... And I had no one. Of course, there's always that spark with Xavier.. But I dont think anything could come of that. He sees me as just a friend. I sighed and decided to go to the kitchen and grab some of Marie's _Southern Comfort._ Maybe it would take away my shitty ass mood.

I had once had someone too.. Someone who I loved and who loved me. A man who cherished me. I walked to the library with the liquor and a shot glass and sat in a leather chair, thinking of him. He had eyes as blue as the sea... And a smile that could make any girl's heart fly. He wasnt that much taller than me.. but I could always lay my head against his shoulder or his chest. And that hair! OH! That silky raven hair that I loved to run my fingers through. He always thought I was beautiful. I wasnt a freak or a mutant.. I was just.. Ro. Maybe that's why I hated when Marie called me that.. Because of the memories. I sighed, thinking of how I had lost my beloved Geichi. Why couldnt I have stopped him?... Didnt I try? Yes.. I had. I had told him not to go out.. That there had been such a bad feeling in my gut that night that I didnt want him to try to save anyone. But he was a fireman.. It was his job. I knew before he called.. That he was gone.

"Drinking alone?" I heard Charles ask. I looked down and noticed I had downed over half of what had been in there.. "Maybe just a little bit." He 'drove' over, "Wanna talk about it?" "No.. Not really. It's just me missing him again." "Ah.. Well my dear, you dont need to be getting drunk over it.. Especially not by yourself." "Why not? I'm by myself most of the time arent I?" I set the liquor on the table and stood up, "Good night." I thought I saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes.. But then my own hurt, and the buzz I was getting, totally washed it away. I made my way up the stairs and to my room.. I was able to shut the door before I fell, letting out my pain with a wave of tears.

**Charles' PoV**

I watched her leave and sighed. It hurt.. To see a woman I cared about so much.. hurt so bad. I had known Ororo for many years.. and had only seen her so down about him a handful of times. I wished she could move on. I often saw her watching Scott and Rogue and wondered if perhaps she was mad because he moved on so quickly while she had suffered over a lost love for so many years... Or was it that she wished she could have someone like that again?

I went down the hall to my study and contemplated behind my desk. How could I help her? I knew I had feelings for this woman.. This beautiful woman with ivory hair that could control the weather like it was nothing. I wont go as far as to say she was the very essence of my being.. But I loved her. "How can I make her happy?" Once again, I lost sleep that night.. Lost in my own mind.

_The Next Morning..._

_Ororo PoV_

I groaned and rolled over on the floor, feeling the headache growing. "Oh..." _Ok so maybe I was more than buzzed the night before.. _I opened my eyes, only to close them again as the faint light sent a spear of pain through my head. "AH! FUCK!" "Did I just hear my Ro say FUCK? Wow.. You really did drink last night." I heard Marie say. "Shut up.." She laughed, "You're making it rain.." "I dont CARE! It hurts." "It's called a hangover hunny." She said, that southern drawl coming out. "I dont care what it's called. It sucks." She laughed and shoved a drink into my hand. Without thinking, or opening my eyes, I drank whatever it was... "That tastes TERRIBLE! What is it?" "It's a hangover cure. Deal with it." I was about to tell her she was full of shit, but then I felt the pressure begin to ease. I opened one eye, "Are you a hangover angel or something?" We laughed and I sat up. "Wanna talk about him again?" I sighed and looked at her, "You already know everything." "Well.. have you tried to go out with other people to try to get over him? It doesnt mean you dont still love Geichi... But your heart may heal a bit. You may find happiness. Besides, I've seen how you look at Professor X." I felt myself blush, "Charles only thinks of me as a friend.." "Oh yeah?" "Yeah." "How about I arrange a date for you two.. and we'll see what he thinks of you." Before I could answer.. She was out the door.

**Rogue PoV**

I walked downstairs to Professor X's office. He was sitting there at his desk doing paperwork. I smiled softly and leaned against the doorjamb.. looking at the man who was like a father to me. He had helped me so much.. He had taken me in, and given me a place where I belonged. "Hey." I said softly. He looked up and gave me a smile, "Hey. Come in." I sat down, "I was just wondering something." He sat back and studied me, "Oh yeah?" "Yeah. How do you feel about going on a date with Ro..?" "A.. date date?" "Yes, A date date. Just to see how you two could work." "Marie I havent been on a date in years." "Well then I think you should." He gave me a look. "Oh pleeeease, Professor. You've been so supportive of Scott and I... And I know you like her. I've seen the looks you give her. You two would be such a cute couple!" I thought he blushed. "Ok Marie. When?" "Tonight at 8. Look NICE." "When do I not?" I laughed and kissed his cheek. "What was that for?" He asked as I walked out. I turned and looked at him, "For being so great."

HAHAHA! So. I still have TONS of ideas. But I'm going to go ahead and post this since you people are BEGGING for more. More romance to come. We still have to have Logan's someone dont we? Read and REVIEW (like you people have a problem with that.) )


	13. The Date

CHAPTER 13!!! Wow.. I've made it! WOOOO!!! Anyways. The ideas are still fresh so let's get going. **blah blah blah! DISCLAIMER!!!!!**

**Chapter 13- The Date**

Rogue's PoV

I rushed back to Ro's room, only to find her in the shower. "MARIE! I love you but COME ON!" I laughed, "Your date is at 8. That gives you 6 hours to get ready. I'll be back to help you with your hair and makeup. Find something pretty to wear. No leather suit. This is a classy date." The reply I got was a bar of soap being thrown. I laughed again and walked out.

I ran down the hall and bumped into Logan. "Hey, watch it kid." "I'm busy Logan. I dont have time to yell at you for calling me a kid." Before he could say anything more, I went into my room. "SCOTT I NEED YOUR HELP!" He came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, "What? What is it?" I took a moment to appreciate the view before I snapped back to the task at hand. "I'm planning a classy date for Ro and Professor X." "What?... I always knew they liked each other." "SCOTT!" "Ok ok. Since I know you're dying to see it... And so am I... How about you sing for them? And I could be their.. waiter.. I guess." I smiled and threw my arms around him, "THATS PERFECT!" I kissed him, "I love you." He smiled, "I love you too." "OH! But what to sing! AH!" I rushed off to prepare EVERYTHING, causing Scott to chuckle.

**Later That Night**

**Ro's PoV**

Marie busted into my room at about 5 with her 'tools.' "Oh lord, Please save me." She sat me down in a chair and began working, complimenting my dress. It was white, about a shade darker than my hair. It molded to my body, almost like the leather I wore everyday. It was about ankle length too, causing me to wear my white heels with it too. I sighed adjusting the straps. "This better be worth it." I mumbled to myself.

**Professor X's PoV**

At 8, I was seated in the banquet hall. A light instrumental was playing in the background. As instructed, I wore my best suit- The Armani that Marie had bought me for Christmas. Scott poured some Bortello wine into my glass and I smiled up at him, "She roped you into this?" "Nope. I volunteered. It would be nice to see you and Storm together." Ten minutes later, Marie stood at the door. "Presenting Ms. Ororo." Then.. I could have sworn an angel had walked in. I had never seen her so dressed up.. And that white dress was stunning. Marie had left her hair half up and half down, with a little ringlet coming down on the right side of her face. Her makeup was light, not too much, but enough to make her look like she was glowing.. It still didnt cover up her blush. "If I could, I would stand for such a beauty." She smiled and Scott helped her to her seat.

_Ro's POV_

The night was beautiful. Charles was so.. Oh there isnt even a word for it! We ate a nice dinner, but I was so distracted by Charles' compliments that I cant even remember what we were eating. But at the end of the night... Was the most romantic part of the whole night. We moved to sit on the couch... well.. I sat on the couch and Charles sat infront-beside of me. Rogue stood on the stage in a lovely pink dress and smiled down at us. "This is for you two."

**_"I close my eyes... And even when I'm sleeping I'm alright.. Cause you are in my life. Once upon a time. I only imagined this. And now you're mine. Wished for you so hard. Prayed that you'd find me. Maybe you're here today.. Here to remind me. If you believe that dreams come true, there's one that's waiting here for you. Cause I believed when I saw you that if you want something enough.. That it cant escape your love. There is nothing in the world that cannot be.. If you believe. Everybody said, that I was a fool to think.. That we'd connect. But I couldnt get my heart out of my head. And they just didnt see. No they just couldnt know! The feeling that you get. The places that you go. If you believe that dreams come true, there's one that's waiting here for you. Cause I believed when I saw you that if you want something enough.. That it cant escape your love. There is nothing in the world that cannot be.. If you believe. Never wished for material things. I never needed wind in my wings. I never wished for anything but you. I cant explain it. Someone just told me. "Go where your heart is, You'll never be lonely." If you believe that dreams come true, there's one that's waiting here for you. Cause I believed when I saw you that if you want something enough.. That it cant escape your love. There is nothing in the world that cannot be.. If you believe. Believe believe believe. Oh.. oh." _**

I do believe my heart was even clapping.. I had tears in my eyes! It was so beautiful. Marie and Scott left, leaving me with Charles. "Care to go for a walk in the gardens?" He asked, holding out a hand. I smiled and placed mine in his and we walked.. Hand in hand.

**Marie's PoV**

Scott and I watched them from our window. "Aww! That's so cute!" I gushed. He laughed, "It's cute that you think it's cute." I looked at him. "You're naturally biased." He smiled and I leaned against him. "Tired?" He asked. I nodded. "Ok. Let's go to bed." He picked me up and carried me to the bed, then layed down himself. I curled up against him and was asleep quickly. I was so asleep.. that I didnt notice a little detail on the dresser.

What is this little detail? Will Marie ever stop hating Logan? Will Storm and the professor stay together? ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN CHAPTER 14!!!.. But that wont be here til I have 10 reviews. D


	14. OMG!

Well arent you all so lucky. I have sooo many ideas that I just HAD to post them. The song from chapter 13 was Believe by Rachel Lampa. It's a really pretty song.. And if you have the movie A Walk To Remember- that's where I got it from! Lol (I also have the soundtrack) AnYwAyS!!! Thanks A MILLION to my **BEST REVIEWER** **_ingridmr. _**

Now it's time for chapter 14.. **Insert Disclaimer Here... Why should I? I have them on other chapters!HA!**

**Chapter 14!!- Oh..My...GOD!**

**ROGUE PoV!**

I woke up to the sound of Scott turning on the shower. With a sigh I rolled over and buried my head into his pillow. I always loved his scent. It flowed through me like fine southern whiskey. (AN: No.. I dont enjoy alcohol. lol I'm only 16!) I decided to get up and work on some songs. Maybe record a CD for Ro of the song I sang on her date. "OH! THE DATE!" I picked up the phone and hit the number for Ro.. No answer. "Hmm." Desiding to skip the shower because it was an emergency.. In my mind.. I grabbbed a pair of hiphuggers, Scott's favorite pair actually, and put on a pink tanktop. "Scott! I'm going to check on Ro!" I heard a muffled reply but I couldnt make it out. "Love you bye!"

I flew down the hallway, and once again ran into Logan. "Where's the fire?" "No time. Gotta find Ro." I muttered, continuing my quest. I found her in the garden... With the professor. They were kissing!! "Aww!!!" I couldnt help myself. They snapped apart with blushes on their faces, "Oh.. Uh.. Good morning." I smiled at the chorus. "Again I feel obligated to say... AWW!!!" "Eh... Excuse me Charlie." Ro said. She walked over to me and grabbed my wrist, "My room. NOW!" She pulled me the WHOLE WAY. I smirked when she shut the door,"Charlie?" "Uh.. Oh shut up... THANK YOU SOOO MUCH MARIE!!" She threw her arms around my neck. "He's so sweet.. well I always knew that but.. Oh thank you. I'm so happy." I smiled. "Good. But if you end up having babies.. I wanna be the god mommy." "Marie.. Charlie and I arent having kids and you know it." I laughed, "Yeah. But that's ok cause I consider him a father to me." "I'm a mommy?" "Sure..." We laughed and I stood up, "Go back to your Charlie. I'm gonna go see my man. I have the urge to be all romantic today." I gave her a hug and walked to my room.. or.. at least I TRIED. Guess who detained me? If you guessed anyone but Logan.. you are wrong.

"Look Marie. We need to talk." He said, his hand gripping my wrist. "I dont want to talk to you Logan. Let me go." "When are you going to forgive me!? HELL! I dont even REMEMBER what I DID!" "Well then go figure out how to use your big FAT head and THINK about it. Let. Me. Go." "No. Not until we talk." "LOGAN!" I tried to pull my arm free, but he tightened his grip. It started to hurt. My eyes begged, "Logan. You're hurting me." But I knew his anger was getting the best of him. And now he was beyond talking. I closed my eyes, my mind screaming. _Please GOD, He's going to hurt me. Where's Scott or Johnny when you need them? _When I thought it was gonna get worse.. He let go. I opened my eyes to see him fall to the ground, unconscious. "What?" I looked up and there was Johnny holding a baseball bat with Logan right beside him with a 2 x 4. "Touch my sister again.. And it wont be a bat next time." Johnny threatened the unconscious wolverine. I laughed at him. "You ok baby?" Scott asked, helping me up. I nodded and hugged them both, "I'm ok now." Johnny rubbed my wrist, "You sure?" I looked down at it, seeing the bruises form. "Yeah. I'll be ok." I hugged him, laced my fingers with Scott's and walked to our room.

We layed there for awhile, just talking. Being a couple. Finally I rolled onto my stomach and looked at him softly, "I really do love you." He smiled, "I love you too, Marie. I never thought that after everything.. I could be so happy. You make me.. I dont know. You make me better.. Which is why." He leaned up and took something out of his pocket, getting off the bed to do it. I sat up, "oh my god.." He got on one knee and opened up a little box, with a diamond ring in it. "Marie.. I want to spend FOREVER with you. I dont want life.. I want forever. Will you marry me?" With tears in my eyes I launched myself into his arms. "YES! YES I WILL MARRY YOU SCOTT SUMMERS!" I kissed him and we fell to the fround as a result of my.. happiness. "I bet this is better than Southern Comfort and a game of pool isnt it?" He said. I laughed and kissed him again, "Way better." I was ENGAGED! 0!!!!

So.. How will Logan take this news? WHO LOVED HIM GETTIN KNOCKED OUT? I know I did. Hehe. REVIEWS PEOPLE! It's all about the reviews!


	15. For The Love Of Monjey

Chapter 15. Arent we all excited? - I know I am. This is the farthest I've ever gotten on one of my fics. (I have a couple CCS and One Inuyasha.. So.. Yeh v.v) I'm so thankful to all of you who are revieweing, especially my number one reviewer STILL.. INGRIDMR!!! YAY!!! Anyways. So. Scott and Marie are engaged. The Professor and Storm are dating. And Logan is still a jerk. Hmm. Maybe Johnny will find love before Logan? Who knows. Time willl tell. ON TO THE CHAPTER! **Blah blah blah DISCLAIMER blah blah blah. **

**Chapter 15- For The Love Of Monjey...**

**Logan's POV (BOO)**

I woke up on the side of the hallway with a splitting headache. I knew it wasnt a damned hangover because I hadn't been drinking. All I remember is talking to Marie and then.. I dont know. Black. I got up, holding my head, and stumbled down the hall. I found Marie in the den with Scott, Wheels, Storm and her brother. Man did I hate her brother! But not as much as I hated her bitch ass boyfriend. I saw her reach up to ruffle Johnny's hair and I saw it.. That glint of metal. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Immediately the fun stopped. Johnny and Scott looked at me.. Hard. Marie stood up with an icey expression on her face, "What do you want Logan?" "You're ENGAGED... To THAT? SINCE WHEN!?" My claws came out. "Put those away. No one cares anymore. In fact, why dont you just go? It's what you're good at." She turned and sat on her new fiancee's lap. I felt something in the pit of my stomach. Rage? Hurt? Betrayal? "Maybe I will." No one said anything. No one objected. Even Wheels had nothing to say, and he was usually on my side. "So Marie. Do you ever want me to come back?" Storm answered for her... "Logan, get your act together. You almost broke Marie's wrist last night. Get over your jealousy. Get over your attitude. Get over your anger issues, and you can come back. Until then, you arent welcome here, or anywhere the X-Men are." I never thought that I could have hurt so much... But as I was packing up my stuff... I found out how bad it had to have hurt Marie's heart when I left her. I loaded my stuff on the back of Scott's bike... And realised. I'd been thinking of him as Scott, instead of One-Eye... "Man I'm slipping." I started the bike.. and drove away.

**Johnny PoV**

I saw how much it hurt my sister to tell him to leave... But I had saw more pain in those eyes the night before. But as soon as Scott put his arms around her, the pain vanished. Scott was good for her... And I.. was surroundedbycouplesOHMYGOD! "I'm a loser." Marie looked up, "What?" "I have no one and I'm surrounded by couples! I.. am a loser." "Johnny.. I know a girl who likes you. So shut up." "Who?" She smirked, "Cant tell. Find out." I HATED when she did that to me. GOD! "For the love of MONJEY, TELL ME MARIE!!!!" Scott looked confused, "Monjey? Dont you mean monkey?" Marie and I started laughing, "No. Monjey is a word we came up with when we were like 5. I have no idea why." "Cause I couldnt say monkey." Marie said. I smiled, "Tell me?" "No." I collapsed back onto the couch, "You're horrible." "I love you too, Johnny."

FOR THE LOVE OF MONJEY! lol Seriously... Me and my friends say that. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it was too short but I'm kinda.. eating and text messaging and dealing with myspace at the same time. if ya wanna add me. Just make sure you send me a message tellin me who you are.


	16. Random

_Ok so welcome to chapter 16. Once again, I'm soooo sorry for the delay but I've been having some major family problems and I havent been home... I'm soooooo sorry. _**Insert Disclaimer Here**

**Chapter 16- A Night Of Random**

MARIE PoV

I woke up to Scott poking me. "Marie.. Sweetie. Wake up. It's almost 8. You're gonna be late for class." I shot up, "OH SNAP!" Skipping a shower I hurredly got dressed in a black tanktop and a jean skirt. I kissed Scott and ran to my classroom. "Sorry I'm late guys. Hand in your homework.." Everything seemed to be fine until one of my freshman walked in... She was dressed in a denim skirt and a almond t-shirt that made her hair seem a darker shade of brown that it was. Her name was Amadina Cole.. "Why are you late Ms. Cole?" I asked. "She smiled shyly.. "I'm just late." Some kids snickered and I sighed. "Fine. Take your seat." The rest of the class went pretty much smooth, except that an animagus named Josh kept changing into all sorts of things during the time he had nothing else to do. However, my other classes were PERFECT. Odd how mornings suck...

The shit went nuts that night... It was the night we could finally let loose. Friday night. Scott, Ro, _Charles, _Johnny, and I... Oh and Johnny's new girlfriend Stacy (I finally caved and told him who liked him) went out to the hot tub and started drinking. Needless to say.. we all got pretty drunk. We ran out of booze around 2 am so I looked up at Schoot with my puppy eyes.. "Sugar, can you and Johnny please go get some more alcohol from the kitchen?" He sighed and got up.. If I had known what was gonna happen.. I wouldnt have sent him... Or would I have? Hehe...

**Scott PoV**

Johnny and I walked down the hall and into the kitchen.. well.. staggered. We grabbed some liquor and some beer and whatever else we could find that had alcohol in it.. Well then we needed a bag. So we went into this huuuuge cabinet to get one and Johnny kinda.. fell into a shelf. A bag of flour fell on both of us, coating us in white. Laughing, I tried to help him but slipped- which landed both of us in a very compromising position... No big right? Wrong! Because at that time... Hank walked in. "What the hell is going on?" The half asleep man growled. I struggled for a sane answer but guess what came out...? "You see, the problem here is that my little brother this morning, got his arm caught in the microwave and uh my grandmother dropped acid and she freaked out and hi-jacked a school bus full of penguins so you see it's kind of a family crisis so…come back later?." Hank started laughing, "You drunks.. Go back to where you're supposed to be." He helped us with our alcohol and our bag (Nothing got broken surprisingly...) And ran back to the hot tub. Oddly enough, no one asked what happened.

Ok yes. Random. But.. it's a chapter. It was all about them cutting loose and having run... and getting drunk. Lol And I let you know that Johnny now had a girlfriend. I really wasnt sure how to introduce her. So if anyone has any suggestions on what her powers should be.. lemme know. Remember- Johnny cant die by human causes. **_READ AND REVIEW_**


End file.
